The Village of Bombs! Past and Present!
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: The place where a man, said to be the greatest ninja, met the love of his life. Bring back nightmares and dreams to the leaders of the team as the others begin to fear for their lives at the thought of this demon village. bad summary, please read


_**Past...**_

A large explosion could be seen as a large village on the borders of the fire country began to catch on fire. Large bells began to ring alerting the villagers.

"Get to the tags!" "Someone un-connect 'em!" Several men yelled.

A ninja who was full clothed allowing none of his skin to show besides his blue eyes, from the Konoha. Transported himself inside, quickly building up Rasengan on his palm and cutting the chakra flow to the other explosions. "What the hell are you doing?!" A man yelled at the ninja.

"Helping! We were sent from Konoha in order to help anyway."

The man glanced around, seeing that several ninjas were helping, a few were healing the injured including a pink haired girl.

**_Current..._**

"Do not move any farther. Bombs are start ahead." Naruto said out loud as he read the sign. A quarter of a mile in front of them was a large village, where they were suppose to be. Their team included, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Naruto.

Naruto just channeled his chakra to his feet so he could just walk on air across, or that had been the plan till Jiraiya placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto" Sakura yelled at him.

"If you continue then you'll be blown up and we'll be blown up along." Jiraiya said, noticing the confusion between the group.

"Then how are we suppose to walk across?" He asked.

"Simple, you don't," a ninja answered, dropping from the tree above. No skin showed as only a headband with an explosion like symbol covered the ninja's eyes.

"This is Jiraiya, he taught Yondaime, I am Kakashi and I was taught by The Leaf's Yellow Flash, and Naruto had the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed in him by the Fourth Hokage." Kakashi said, causing the other to quiet.

"Very well then, please follow me." The ninja said before walking ahead of them. "The last person who had the Nine Tailed sealed inside them lived here."

Naruto looked at the ninja surprised that had been said. "What was he like?" Sakura asked.

"He was a great man who saved the village several times, he seemed to always be outside if he was doing something. He was also my grandfather," the ninja answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Sakura said calmly.

"It happened a long time ago, my family and I believe that he was reborn inside the current holder of the nine tails, Naruto. As my grandfather was reborn the person from the person who held the demon, going back to the first person to over a thousand years ago." The ninja stopped then started swinging their foot back and forth, moving the dirt from the spot. "Place your hand on me."

The group did as they were ordered, all standing close to each before Naruto and the younger two noticed the large rock above them. "Its alright" Kakashi told him and the other two.

Just as it began to slip, "move out of the way everyone!" Naruto yelled, the ninja quickly grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket then pulled him just as the rock was seen falling on top of them.

_**Past...**_

The blue eyed ninja ran though the village, looking for villagers with a man beside him

They were standing in the underground tunnel, as the Hyuga beside him used Byakugan to look for anyone injured.

"Over there! Shes the last one" he said, pointing to a small house that was already damaged.

"Get water, I'll get her." The blue eyed ninja ordered before both appeared to have disappeared.

The blue eyed ninja kicked the door in, going quickly inside the burning home.

"Hello! If anyone is in here please shoat or make some noise" he yelled, taking notice of the two dead people inside the house.

The woman opened her eyes, looking at him as most of her body was under the fallen roof. Her blond hair had become a light black as her face was gray from the smoke, but her green eyes were clear and still bright even from the fire and smoke.

He glanced around the house, knowing someone was in here, that the person was still alive. Spotting the woman he ran over to her and lifted the wood to pull her out. "You're going to be alright" he said calmly, gently picking her up then seeming to disappear.

"Rin! This is the last one!" the blue eyed ninja yelled, seeing the older pink haired ninja run over to him.

"Yes, Sensei" she yelled back, watching as he pulled off his mask that had covered his blond hair.

He turned to leave again before she grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave me" the woman said calmly.

Rin looked up at him, then down at her.

He gave her a soft smile as he took her hand in his, kissing it then saying, "Listen to every word this girl says. Shes my former student, Rin and also a medical ninja. I'll be back, I promise" he said seeing the pain in her eyes.

Rin placed a devise over the woman's nose and mouth, helping her breath just as her eyes closed. "I'll hold ya to it" she replied.

He took off, putting the mask back over his hair.


End file.
